Star Wars: Duels of the Force
by styxthetitan
Summary: The Force is different, somehow. Very few people can even sense the disturbance, but of those who can, three were fated to meet on the world of Csilla. The encounter there forever changes the destinies of those who were there, and the mysteries of the Force slowly unravel as the three slowly see the galaxy they thought they knew open up a whole new spectrum.
The dark side crackled and cracked around Necross, as he lay in the middle of his metal chamber. He was atop the singular red carpet that broke up the monotonous metal pattern, with his eyes closed. One could mistake the look on his rough face for pleasant, were it not for the evil aura that emanated from his core. His long, curly black hair also rippled with the currents flowing through the room, as he sat there, training his unnatural attunement to the dark side.

As he sat there, he remembered the event that triggered his dark path, the killer, and the killers demise. This event single handedly changed his life and his name, becoming the fuel for the person he was today.

Reaching his pale hand down to his side, he reached for the weapon that was the staple of every force user. Grasping the cold metal in his hands, he allowed his orange eyes to flicker open, and he ignited the crimson red blade, with the blade shooting out with all the fury he contained in himself. He then stood up, his massive 6'7 frame enveloping the room. His face was illuminated by the red blade, making his already red features even more prevalent. He was true Sith, through and through.

Carefully, yet powerfully, he swung his sword around. Slowly, he moved quicker and quicker, practicing the aggressive form 7. He methodically moved into each stance, gracefully moving between each one, his blade nothing but a red blur. Soon, he was covered in a thick layer of sweat, and he took this time to turn off his blade and put it back in the holster. He then made his way out of his private training quarters, into his luxurious sleeping quarters.

It was adorned with a thick red carpet, along with a king size bed in the center. There was also a fish tank filled with exotic catched along the wall the bed was against. He ignored these and went straight into the shower pod, and allowed the jets to smash into him, removing all the grime he worked up.

While he was putting on his traditional black robes, he heard his speaker announce that they were close to Csilla, the planet that Bane had assigned him to 'negotiate' with. Csilla was the home world of the Chiss, who are historically known as allies to the Sith, but have recently been showing signs of treachery to Bane. It was with this in mind that Necross came, to assassinate all of the higher ups that they had been in personal contact with, and frame a dark Jedi that had been rumored to be on the planet. It wasn't foolproof, but with the Jedi seemingly in denial to anything Sith related, it didn't need to be.

Necross moved into his small cockpit just in time to see the ship jump out of hyperspace. He laid his gaze on the cold, dead planet before him. He couldn't help but feel a slight amount of admiration for a species that was able to tame a world like this. Yet he knew that those people were soon about to perish. They wouldn't all die at once, sure, but they were becoming softer, as they no longer had a guiding hand. The Sith made them strong, made them great, and they forgot. And this memory lapse would serve to be their destruction. Not even Bane could see it, but Necross could. All this mission would do is spark the flame.

There was a call on the radio almost as soon as he left hyperspace. "This is Csilla Spaceport 2-2-6, the planet is under orders to request ship identifiers for entry from all incoming personal vessels, along with a search of the vessel. Please allow us to transmit landing codes." 'It seems that they feel the storm coming.' "Transmitting registration codes." His voice was not nearly as harsh as most Sith, which made it easy for people to trust him.

"Codes accepted, you are being directed to us. We will search your vessel on landing." This was anticipated, which was why he had stolen this ship from a nearby system after killing its previous owner. He knew that there was no way it would be marked as stolen, so he wouldn't be immediately blown out the sky. His plan was to jump once he reached the atmosphere anyway, he had a contact here who commandeered a small cargo ship for his escape.

As the ship slowly descended into the planet's atmosphere, Necross took a deep breath. He knew that the jump was going to hurt, but his affinity with the force was nearly unheard of, so he wouldn't suffer any serious injuries. He opened his cargo door, and even he couldn't help but take a step back from how high he was. He quickly stomped out the fear, and turned it into fuel for his power. He eyed the mountain that the Chiss government stayed, judging the trajectory. He didn't think he could land on the peak like he wanted, but he could get close enough.

"No more hesitating." With this sentence, he ran and jumped. As a dot in the sky, he flew directly towards the mountain, quickly gaining velocity. He coated his body in the signature purple Sith lightning to warm himself, while also using the unlimited power of the dark side to slow him every so often. He wanted to be there quickly, but he also knew that he couldn't suddenly stop his descent, else he may as well hit the ground full force.

After three minutes, he was close enough to begin harshly slowing himself down. It looked as if he was going to hit at the summit of the mountain. After another three minutes, Necross smashed into the ground. He used the force to disperse the impact as he hit, and a giant crater opened up. Dust, snow, and ice billowed all around, but Necross was already running at full speed towards the headquarters.

He himself did not recognize the awe inspiring feat he had just done, but it was something that very few force users before him could even dream of attempting. It was another testament to his power, which he possessed in more raw amounts than the Sith Emperor of old. While one couldn't say that Necross would be able to defeat the old emperor, his potential is limitless.  
Within the span of twelve seconds, Necross had already ascended to the entrance of the Chiss headquarters. He ignited his blade, and tossed it out, watching as it arced through three turrets before returning back into his hand, just in time to jump forward and cut down the three entrance guards. It was quick, and he soon cut a hole through the imposing blast steel door that was embedded inside the mountain.

Inside the base was a huge hangar, and three separate corridors that lead to different areas. Using both the force and intel he had prior, he sensed that all of his targets were in a meeting down the rightmost corridor. He used his force amplified speed to dash towards them, ignoring the guards who had just spotted him. He had thirty seconds before the sirens went off, and the cortosis doors went down.

He arrived just in front of the door when the alarms went off, so he spared no time cutting his way into the room. Inside, he saw the faces of his targets, struck with horror. As the blasteel door descended, he decided he would revel in this moment. He cut the panel, making it so they couldn't be opened. He would be able to enjoy these kills.

"Hello gentleman." The three men and one woman he was here to kill all attempted to draw out their blasters, but Necross quickly used the force to gather them all to him. "Tsk tsk now, let's not make this more painful than this has to be." The look of horror on their gaunt,blue faces was absolutely delightful to him, and those red eyes managed to show him more fear than he had seen in years.

"Wha… What is thi… Is this about Bane? I, I'm sorry. We have been under…" The woman attempted to explain her mistakes away, but Necross used the force to crush her throat.

"Oh you silly, silly children. I simply don't care why, I just know that both me and my master see fit to end your puny lives."

The older looking of the two males stepped forward. "I understand that you take issue with our recent reluctance, but you must understand the pressure we are put under by the republic."

"And tell me why I care?" Necross of course knew why he should, but he enjoyed playing the unreasonable killing machine.

"Because, you will never know who we revealed you too." While he was talking, the younger man jumped over the table, smacking a button under it.

"Voice activation required."

"Override code omega." The instant the younger one got the words out, Necross had already lept over and tore out the man's throat. The older man only had seconds to feel fear before he was bisected by the crimson blade.

"Self destruct activated. T minus ten seconds."

"Damn, no time to think." Necross, while exceedingly intelligent, knew that there was certainly moment where one should absorb the force into them and let their instincts take hold. He looked over the the windows, which were covered in meter thick blasteel, that would take a lightsaber too long to cut. No, the only option was to use the force to push it away. Using his frightening control, he launched a force push hard enough to leave a serious dent, but it still held.

"Self destruct, activated." He just jumped and hoped, using all of his strength and his lightsaber to burst through. He could feel the heat on his legs and he burst through, but he still made it out. The force of the explosion knocked him forward, sending him flying into the valley of snow below. He could vaguely hear another ship coming in to land, before he blacked out.


End file.
